Sanctuary Kemasukan Gorilla (Libra Gaiden)
by celeronM
Summary: Dohko menghadapi gorilla betina super ganas yang tiba-tiba memasukki kuilnya. Bagaimanakah nasib Dohko menghadapi gorilla itu? CEKIDOT!


**A/N** : Kami adalah Saint Holic Gaiden. Disini kami -yang adalah author-author fanfiction indonesia- kembali untuk memeriahkan fandom kami tercinta "Saint Seiya". Yang menerima SEGALA seasonnya dengan segala kelebihan kekurangannya, menerima SEGALA karakternya dengan segala sifat baik buruknya, juga menerima SEGALA pairing yang tercipta dari tangan para fans tanpa flame dan bashing.

Fic ini -Sanctuary Kemasukan Gorilla- adalah bentuk apresiasi kami terhadap fandom SS yang telah kami tinggalkan dan kini kami hadir kembali dan mencoba memberikan tulisan berkualitas baik dari segi cerita, penulisan maupun pola pikir sehingga membuat fandom ini terhormat dan berharga untuk diperjuangkan.

**Oh iya Libra Dohko di cerita ini waktu ia masih muda dan berjaya bukan yang versi kakek-kakek ya.**

**Disclaimer** : All characters belong to Masami Kurumada sedangkan saya hanya mengemban tugas mulia melakukan pembunuhan karakter di Saint Seiya ( itu yang kau sebut tugas mulia? Iya, MASALAH BUAT LOOO!? WAHAHAHA)

**Warning** : Genre ini humor untuk 16 tahun keatas (nggak juga sih tapi takutnya agak 'vulgar') kecacatan dan dramatisasi yang nggak banget.

**Author Gaiden** : CeleronM.

**Sanctuary Kemasukan Gorilla (Libra Gaiden)**

Terik panas matahari yang menyengat sedang menyinari Sanctuary dimana para goldsaint sedang malas keluar dan asyik mendekam di kuil mereka yang sekarang telah dipasangi AC oleh Athena yang konon lagi banyak duit. Karena di cerita ini menceritakan tentang Libra Gaiden mari kita melongo aktivitas apa saja yang terdapat di kuil Libra yang dulu selalu kosong karena selalu ditinggal sama yang punya tapi, sekarang sudah ada yang menempati kembali kuil libra siapa lagi kalau bukan adalah Libra Dohko sang goldsaint legendaris karena di setiap episode Saint Seiya yang mana aja selalu dia yang main nggak pernah ada gantinya. Dohko, mungkin tak ada yang pantas menggantikanmu sebagai saint libra. Azzeek. "Wets iya dong!" Kata Dohko menyombongkan diri sambil pamer gigi kepada para pembaca.

Oke sudahi omong kosong saya dan mari kita tengok saja apa yang Dohko lakukan daan...benar saja yang ia lakukan adalah sedang menikmati hidupnya dengan duduk di kursi pijat sambil mendengarkan lagu mandarin yang klasik. Kali ini Dohko tidak memakai baju zirah emasnya karena lagi santai-santai tahun baru. "wahaha sekali-kali nggak ada tugas enak juga ya, siang-siang sambil menikmati tahun baru dapat hadiah kursi pijat" pikir Dohko sambil nyengir keenakan dan meminum orange juice yang segar. Gaya banget si Dohko ini ngalah-ngalahin artis.

Sekitar sepuluh menit Dohko berada di kursi pijat dan lama-lama ia tertidur sambil ngorok saking nyaman merasakan getaran-getaran kursi pijat yang menggrayang-grayangi tubuhnya itu. "Ngrrokk..ngrrookk pheww..ngroookkk~" Tak sadar bahwa air liur Dohko sedari tadi menetes-netes dari mulutnya itu. Pembaca dapat kita saksikan inilah image Libra Dohko kalau lagi enak tidur mari kita abadikan memakai kamera dan upload ke pesbuk dan tweter. Tak lama kemudian ia tanpa sadar mengigau sambil bergumam "Shion? Shion? Shion mau pisang?" Entah apa isi mimpi Dohko sampai-sampai ia mengigau tidak wajar seperti itu ckckck. "Shion mau pisang apa? Wahaha pisang tanduk lebih enak lagi" gumam Dohko dengan perkataan anehnya itu. Tak berapa lama kemudian tepat pukul 2 siang seluruh kuil goldsaint pun mati listrik dan mati lampu dengan tidak elitnya di siang hari dan otomatis semua peralatan elektronik pun mati apalagi AC mati akan membuat udara menjadi panas.

Beberapa detik kemudian Dohko merasa udara semakin panas dan ia kegerahan. Lampu-lampu yang menerangi kamar Dohko itu juga mati sehingga kamarnya gelap gulita. Keringat kemudian mengucur dari tubuh Dohko lalu ia terbangun dengan setengah sadar "ummh..kok jadi panas gini sih?" kata Dohko dengan kesal dan membuka mata perlahan-lahan sambil melihat ke arah AC serta mengelap keringatnya. Dan ia pun tersadar kalo kursi pijatnya juga mati "eh kok kursi pijatnya malah mati deh?" ketika ia benar-benar sadar "Heee!? Mati lampu ya?! Aaaaaa kalo mati lampu berarti disini juga bakalan mati air dong!" Dohko panik sambil berteriak. " Haduuh tahun baru kenapa sih harus mati listrik sih? Jangan-jangan Athena belom bayar listrik lagi hoaaamm.. aaaa dasar dewi payah suka lupa bayar tagihan listrik huoaaamm.." Dohko mengoceh kayak emak-emak sambil sesekali menguap karena ia baru bangun dan shock siang-siang malah mati lampu.

Ia kemudian beranjak dari kursi pijatnya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya lalu menggaruk-garuk perutnya kemudian ia meminum orangejuice yang masih ada sisa setengah sampai habis. Ia keluar dari kamarnya menuju ruang tamu dan ia pun duduk di sofa ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan apabila mati lampu di siang hari.

"Hmm, mati lampu kayak gini enaknya ngapain ya? Aaah bete! Bete! Bete! Mati lampu di Sanctuary lebih bete daripada mati lampu di Rozaaann! Setidaknya kalo di Rozan dingin kalo panas tinggal nyemplung di air terjun, kalo disini? Udah siang hari terik pula...males keluar"

"Dan lagi air juga pake mati huaaaa" pekik Dohko meratapi nasibnya kembali yang nggak jelas itu sambil merebahkan dirinya di sofa. Tak lama kemudian ia dapat ide bagus "Oh iya daripada nggak jelas mending makan pisang aja hahaha lumayan oleh-oleh dari Rozan". Barusan aja ngigo pisang, sekarang pengen makan pisang dasar orang latahan bin aneh.

Dohko mengambil pisang satu per satu dan memakannya dengan lahap. Aroma pisang yang menggugah selera itu tercium sampe keluar (lebay) dan menarik perhatian sesosok makhluk nyasar yang besar, hitam dan mengerikan itu masuk ke dalam kuil libra. Dohko masih asyik mengambil pisang dari sisirnya dan memakannya hingga ia tak sadar kalo sepenggal tangan hitam nan berbulu lebat itu mengambil pisang-pisang itu yang terletak di samping kiri Dohko dengan cepat.

Ketika ia ingin mengambil pisang lagi tak terasa pisang itu mengilang secara misterius. Dohko merogoh-rogoh pisang yang ia letakkan disampingnya namun sayangnya pisang itu telah raib. Hal itu membuat Dohko terkejut dan ia melotot sambil mencari-cari pisang itu. "Huaa kemana pisangnya kok tiba-tiba ilang secara gaib sih?!" Kejadian misterius itu membuat Dohko takut dan merinding "Jangan-jangan di kuil ini ada hantunya lagi... ah masa sih hantu mencuri pisang di siang hari atau nggak jangan-jangan ada malingnya ini kuil.. ah masa sih maling siang-siang nyuri cuman pisang? oke ini pasti kerjaan orang iseng ngerjain gue deh" Dohko celingak-celinguk mencari pelaku yang mengambil pisang tersebut. Kemudian ia berjalan menyusuri ruang tamu sambil membawa segulung tali untuk menangkap pelaku yang iseng tersebut setelah itu, ia menemukan kulit-kulit pisang yang berserakan dimana-mana dan terdengar suara hembusan nafas sambil mengunyah sesuatu. Ia mengikuti arah kulit pisang yang berserakan itu dan menemukan pelaku aksi pencurian pisang itu sedang asyik memakan pisang di pojokkan ruang tamu dekat guci-guci besar lalu Dohko menerkam si pelaku kemudian melilitnya dengan tali tambang "Hahaha kena lo orang iseng yang udah ngambil pisang-pisang yang gue makan tadi!" Kata Dohko dengan senangnya. Sayangnya apa yang ia tangkap bukanlah manusia tetapi sesuatu yang sangat sesuatu di depan hadapannya tersebut. Dohko sangat tak percaya bahkan ia terus-menerus mengucek matanya kalo ia malah menangkap...

_Seekor gorilla..._

_Betina.. yang_

_Ganas.._

_Berbahaya.._

_Besar.._

_Tersesat dan.._

_Tak tau arah.._

_Jalan pulang..._

"Aku dan Kamu..."

"Butiran Debuuu..."

Ketika Dohko sadar kembali "Loh kok gue malah nyanyi siihh?" Dohko segera menghindar dari hadapan Gorilla itu namun gorilla betina yang super sensitif itu merasa kesal karena Dohko mengganggu makan siangnya dan ia melepaskan tali tambang yang melilit itu dengan kekuatan otot-ototnya yang dahsyat. Gorilla itu melotot kearah Dohko dan mengejar Dohko sambil berteriak menyaringkan suaranya.

"GRROOOOAAAAAARRRR!"

"LAAAA...RIIIIIII! HUWAAAA!" Dohko panik dan ia refleks lari meghindari sergapan dari gorilla ganas itu. Dohko lari menuju ruang tamu dan gorilla itu mengejarnya dan mengamuk sambil merusak semua perabotan yang menghalangi gorilla itu. "hash..hash..hash.. demi Athena, demi Zeus dan demi istri gue kelak mimpi apa gue dikejar gorilla siang-siang gini!" Teriak Dohko sambil berlari menuju ruang kerjanya yang ada di lantai dua. Namun gorilla itu tetap mengejarnya walaupun ia naik ke atas.

"Kalau begini nggak ada cara lain gue harus menghadapinya" Dohko membalikkan badan lalu ia menyiapkan kuda-kuda serangannya sambil mengucapkan nama jurusnya.

"ROZAN SHO RYUU..! FAAKK!" ketika ia sudah ingin melancarkan serangannya tiba-tiba gorilla itu malah menghilang dari hadapannya. "MONKEEEYY! GUE UDAH PENGEN SERANG MALAH ILANG ITU GORILLA SIALAAN!" Mata Dohko sudah berapi-api saking kesalnya dengan gorilla random yang menyerangnya itu. Dohko mencari keberadaan sang gorilla di sekitarnya tapi cahaya yang minim akibat mati lampu agak sedikit menghalanginya dan lagi ia tak menyadari bahwa gorilla itu menggantung di atas lampu gantung yang amat besar tersebut (kok bisa nggak jatoh? Keren kan? Hanya ada di fanfic ini).

"Oke mungkin gorilla itu udah pergi tapi kok janggal ya rasanya" pikir Dohko sambil tetap mengawasi sekitarnya. Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang terjatuh dari atas.

"Pluk!"

Dohko kaget bukan kepalang dan mengambil sesuatu yang terjatuh tepat di atas kepalanya "Haa! Ini kulit pisang jatoh darimana?! Untung aja bukan kotoran" Ia menoleh ke atas dan apa yang ia lihat bahwa si gorilla yang menjatuhkan kulit pisang itu yang menggantung di lampu gantung. Gorilla itu lalu tersenyum girang dan tiba-tiba turun dan segera ingin menerkam Dohko "GROOOOAAAARR!" Raung gorilla itu dengan ganasnya.

Dohko dengan refleks lari menjauh lagi tetapi amat sayang karena gorilla itu dengan cepat merenggangkan tangannya yang panjang dan berhasil menangkap kaki Dohko. Dohko pun jatuh tersungkur dan ia masih mencoba kabur tetapi sang gorilla tidak mau melepaskannya. Dohko terseret di lantai, tangannya ingin meraih sesuatu yang dapat menahannya dari tarikan sang gorilla ganas kemudian Dohko berhasil menempelkan tangannya ke sebuah tiang pondasi kuil agar ia tak tertarik oleh gorilla. Kemudian adegan tarik-menarik ini pun terjadi secara sadis. Dohko masih mempertahankan kedudukannya sambil memegang tiang pondasi kuil dengan titik darah penghabisannya. Sementara si gorilla masih tidak mau putus asa menarik Dohko hingga lepas.

Jari-jemari Dohko sudah lemas dan tidak kuasa menahan tarikan dari si gorilla ia sudah tidak kuat tapi ia takut kalau ia diserang secara mengenaskan oleh si gorilla. Sedikit-demi sedikit tangannya sudah tak mampu menahan tarikan dari gorilla itu. Ia ingin pasrah tetapi ia yakin bahwa masih ada kekuatan kecil yang sanggup bertahan dari situasi menegangkan seperti itu.

"_Krr..Krrk.."_ Tak berapa lama tiang pondasi kuil yang dipegang Dohko terdengar suara retakan.

"Oh tidaak.." batin Dohko yang melihat tiang pondasi itu dan masih bertahan memegangi tiang tersebut. "Lama-lama Aku.. su..dah ti..dak..."

"_Krrkk..Kraak! Krraaakk!" _Tiang beton itu bahkan tak kuasa lagi ingin menahan gaya tarik yang sangat kuat dari seekor gorilla itu.

"K..Ku..aaatt..la..gi.." Kata Dohko dengan lirih dan pasrah ditarik oleh sang gorilla kemudian ia dan sang gorilla terjatuh bersama hingga terpental jauh.

"_Bruaakk!"_

Dohko tersungkur ke lantai dan pingsan tetapi gorilla yang besar dan sangat kuat itu kembali bangkit dan ingin menyerang Dohko. Sedikit-demi sedikit Dohko membuka mata dan ia mencoba bangkit juga tapi kedua tangannya masih lemas menopang badannya kemudian sang gorilla mendekatinya dan membaringkannya di lantai.

Gorilla itu mendekati mukanya ke Dohko dan ia menatap dengan tajam dan tidak berkedip. Dohko yang sudah lemas tak berdaya itu menatap mata gorilla itu dengan kepasrahan karena badannya yang tidak bisa digerakkan.

"_Mungkin inilah akhir hidup gue dari muda-tua-muda lagi ketika Sanctuary aman dan akhirnya akan mati mengenaskan diserang gorilla liar ini lagi_" Batin Dohko dengan tatapan kosong yang penuh kepedihan dan tak ada harapan lagi akan nasibnya itu.

Tibalah ketika pada saatnya...

Dohko memejamkan matanya dengan dramatisnya ia sudah pasrah dengan keadaan ia rela menjadi goldsaint yang nggak elit matinya karena diserang hingga mati oleh seekor gorilla. Detik-detik ia akan diterkam mungkin akan dilempar kesana-kemari atau dibanting-banting oleh sang gorilla yang random memasuki kuilnya.

Tapi pada kenyataannya...

Si gorilla tak sedikit pun tertarik oleh Dohko sesungguhnya ia tak ingin menyerang Dohko walaupun si gorilla sudah diikat oleh Dohko tapi yang gorilla itu inginkan adalah...

"_Sreet.._sreett.." si gorilla melorotin celananya Dohko perlahan-lahan menggunakan kedua tangannya hingga terlihat celana dalam Dohko bermotif yang bikin gorilla itu raawr lope-lope di udara deh pokoknya.

"Khukhukhukhu.. huhuhu ha ha ha~" Tawa sang gorilla mesum itu kegirangan.

"celana boleh ijo tua polos tapi dalemannya loreng-loreng macan euhuhu cucok banget deh" pikir gorilla itu sambil kesenengan melorotin celana panjangnya Dohko lagi.

Dohko yang awalnya pasrah sambil memejamkan matanya ini merasa kalo ada angin yang melewati kedua pahanya entah angin dingin bercampur panas dari hembusan nafas si gorilla ini yang pasti menggelikan.

" Umh.. kenapa gue kayak nggak pake celana panjang ya?" batin dohko penasaran. Tak lama kemudian Dohko memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia bahwa celananya dipelorotin oleh sang gorilla hingga terlepas.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaa! Aaaaaaaa mau apa lu gorilla sialan!? Lu mau merenggut kesucian gue sampe-sampe celana gue dipelorotin!" Teriak Dohko sambil mencoba memberontak dan jujur bahwa dirinya shock sampe ingin menangis karena diperkosa gorilla.

"Balikin celana gue sekarang!" Tak lama kemudian ia berdiri dan meraih untuk mengambil celana panjang yang diambil gorilla itu. Tapi sang gorilla tidak mengizinkan Dohko mengambil celananya. Gorilla itu menyembunyikan celana panjang dohko dibalik badannya dan gorilla itu memberikan suatu isyarat.

"Huuu huuu haa haa.." kata gorilla itu kepada Dohko dengan bahasanya sendiri. "balikin celana panjang gue sekarang! Gue malu niih..kalo ada yang liat gue begini!" Dohko tidak menghiraukan perkataan gorilla itu.

Gorilla itu tetap ngotot tidak mau memberikan celana panjang Dohko lalu gorrilla itu menggunakan bahasa isyarat bahwa ia akan memberikan celana panjang Dohko kalau Dohko mau memberikan..kemudian sang gorilla mesum itu menunjuk ke arah celana dalam Dohko.

"Apa yang sebenernya kau inginkan gorilla aneh!?" Tanya Dohko sampai-sampai air matanya ingin mengalir.

"Huu huu haaa!" (arti : celana dalam mu! *melentikkan bulu mata*)

"Apa!?"

"Huu huu! haa haa!" (_arti : cepat lepaskan celana dalammu itu!_)

"Iya! Iya! Tapi gue nggak akan ngelepasin celana dalam gue disini seenaknya!"

"Huu Huu Haa Haa Haa (_arti : disini kan gelap siapa yang mau lihat sih kan cuman berdua aja_)

"Tetap aja gue nggak mauuuu! Gue nggak mau dilihat apalagi sama gorrilla macem lu"

"Hmmff.. Huu.. Huu.. Guuu.. haaa haa haaa! (arti : _Hmmff.. emang siapa juga yang mau lihat situ telanjang sih! cepat serahkan celana dalammu yang kau pakai sekarang!* nunjuk sambil malu-malu*_)

"Apaaaaa!? banyak mau banget sih ini gorilla! Iya gue kasih tapi bentar ya lepasnya jangan disini"

"KKKAAARRKKK.. KKKAAARRKK! (_arti : YASUDAH.. YASUDAH!). _Entah kenapa Dohko bisa berbicara menggunakan bahasa gorrilla

Dohko masuk ke kamarnya dan ia melepas celana dalam yang dipakai ia mengambil celana dalam loreng-loreng macannnya yang baru dari lemari dan memakainya bersama dengan celana panjang yang baru. Kemudian ia kembali berjalan kearah gorilla itu.

"Ini gue kasih celana dalam **kesayangan** gue yang tadi gue pakai **semoga lu suka ya** (dengan aromanya)! Sekarang mana celana panjang gue?" Kata Dohko sambil memberikan celana dalamnya kepada gorilla itu.

"HUUU HUU HAARKK HARRKK!" (arti _: Asyiiikk akhirnya dapet juga celana dalem abang ini wakakak!_). Gorilla itu mengembalikan celana panjang Dohko sesuai janjinya.

"Sekarang udah seneng kan? Nggak malakkin celana dalem lagi kan?" Tanya Dohko dengan sinis.

"HUU HAA! HHAAA! HAAA HAAA!" (_arti : ahaha! Seneng bangeett! Makasih ya abang ganteng_)

"Yaudah sekarang pergi lu jauh-jauh dari kuil gue" Kata Dohko sembari mengusir sang gorilla.

"Huuu huu haa haa haa" (arti : sebenernya ada satu lagi hal yang aku pengen)

"Mau apa lagiiii...?" Tanya Dohko dengan betenya.

Sang gorilla mendekati Dohko dan mencium pipi sang saint libra itu.

"Cuuuppppp~"

"Huwaaaaa gue dicium gorillaaaa toloooong~" Dohko kembali shock dan ia pun jatuh pingsan di tempat.

"Khukhukhukhu.." Gorilla itu pun pergi meninggalkan Dohko dengan membawa celana dalam Dohko dengan senang dan menari-nari di udara.

"Akhirnya aku berhasil dapat celana dalam goldsaint libra yang loreng-loreng ini" Kata gorilla dalam hatinya yang amat berbunga-bunga ini sambil mengibarkan celana dalam Dohko yang bermotif loreng-loreng itu.

Sementara itu, keadaan Dohko amatlah suram meskipun listrik sudah menyala ia pun masih terbaring pingsan di ruang tamu dan tak bisa sadarkan diri kalau ia sudah melewati hari yang terindah bersama sang gorilla random yang tiba-tiba memasuki kuilnya dan meminta celana dalamnya bahkan nyaris diperkosa oleh gorilla. Dohko.. Tabahkanlah hatimu menghadapi cobaan ini anggap saja ini pengalaman sekali seumur hidup.

"Pengalaman apanya!? Gue hampir mati tauuukk sama gorilla itu!" Bentak Dohko yang tiba-tiba sadar dan mengejar author gaiden yang menulis cerita ini hingga ke ujung kulon.

**END**

** Author Gaiden ini hanya orang biasa kalau cerita ini tidak menghibur sama sekali maklum dimaafkan saja ya J**


End file.
